


10-Year-Old Games

by QueenEchidna



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Call of Duty: Black Ops, Fluff, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEchidna/pseuds/QueenEchidna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[I suck at titles, and at summaries.]<br/>Newton thinks he's so great at video games, until he gets Hermann on his old XBox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10-Year-Old Games

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy 2-hour writing challenge as a present for my friend Alo, who's the cutest Newton cosplayer ever. ^-^  
> [Based on me and her playing Call of Duty: Black Ops in our Herman and Newton cosplays before we left my house this morning.]

“I’m surprised by you Newton,” Hermann admitted as he held the white Xbox controller awkwardly in his hands, moving the grey analog sticks around and nimbly pressing the triggers. “I was expecting some Kaiju-fighting game.” 

“Nah, just an old war game from around 2010.” Newton said, sitting on the floor in front of the couch where his friend was sat, he nudged Hermann with his shoulder, “Dude stop doing that, I’m try to select a- **dude stop** , you’re moving the selection around!” He yelled and snatched Hermann’s controller away from him for a moment; granted it was nearly impossible to traverse the selection screens when someone else was being an arse with his controller. 

Hermann _hmphed_ quietly after Newton handed his controller back, and sat there holding the controller deftly in his hands until yet another selection screen popped up, this time with two screens shared on the one TV. “Now pick the gun you want to use, I’d suggest an M16 or the Stoner, they’re easier to handle.” Newt suggested helpfully, selecting a custom loadout for himself.

Confusedly, Hermann turned down to look at him, “Stoner? Isn’t that slang for someone who partakes in the recreational use of gateway drugs. Such as yourself perhaps?” He added. 

“Shut up and choose a gun.” Newton urged, already in-game and placing a claymore.

Hermann chose a Stoner 6 custom-loadout on that particular profile he was using, one aptly named _Science4lyfe_ odds are by Geiszler, and jumped into the game. He was killed in-game about 5 times before Newton got fed-up and paused the game to go-over the controls with the other for the third time. 

The second game goes differently. Once the game starts and the voice from the game says _’Defeat all that stand before us.’_ Hermann, now armed with a PSG1, easily maneuvered through the map that Newton kept calling _Firing Range_ , climbed a ladder and aimed his sniper rifle out of the opening. The AI, set on recruit for the sake of Hermann having never played before, continuously ran through the open field of dust and into his crosshairs. With a surprisingly good shot, and a powerful rifle, he achieved nearly 7 straight headshots before he decided that staying in-place was boring. 

He switched weapons back to the Stoner 6, wanting to take another go with the hard-headed gun, and promptly began to explore the map. “Where are ya’ Herman, I’m gonna shoot your freakin- **oh god**!” Newton screeched as multiple bullets riddled his character and promptly killed him, ruining the 5 person kill-streak he was adding-to. A quiet chuckle came from behind him and he paid attention to the kill-cam, noticing the red-letter _Science4lyfe_ above the player model that shot him.

“You fucker.” Newton chuckled himself and pressed X to respawn and immediately went after his friend, who was now sporting a 9 person kill-streak. 

Less than 2 minutes later Newton was screeching again when Hermann got behind him and knifed him in the back, subsequently making the other scientist laugh at the less-than-manly scream. 

The next round unfolded in a similar fashion, and no matter how hard Newton tried, he _could not_ get Hermann, but Hermann certainly got him, and succeeded in cracking a 15 person kill-streak before the 10 minute round ended. To which Newt tossed his controller on the ground in front of him, “Goddammit!” He spun himself around to face his partner, clasping onto his good knee, “You lied, you totally have played this before!” He accused, ignoring the fact that the game was still playing.

Hermann quirked an eyebrow, “I have not; I spent 10 minutes trying to figure out the controls.”

“Yeah and then once you did you kicked my ass!” Newt rebutted immediately. Pushing himself up onto the couch, crossing his arms, and pouting like a 3-year-old. 

Checking his watch, Hermann reached for his shoulder bag and stood up, “Oh don’t be such a child.” He leaned down to place a quick kiss on Newt’s forehead, “Call it beginners luck if you will, perhaps I’ll let you win later, no doubt your sheer bull-headedness will allow you a victory.” He admitted before taking his leave.

“I just think you were cheating.” Newton called after him, not moving from his position on the sofa.

“I wouldn’t know how to.”

“Dirty hacker!” Newton shouted jokingly, and Hermann grinned.


End file.
